Moving Spirits
by redhaze03
Summary: Shindo Hikaru and Asakura Yoh meet by chance one day. As do their spirits. PWP, crossover, oneshot.


Okay, I'd like to say this for everyone before they start reading this

Title: Moving Spirits  
Rating: M  
Genre(s): Crossover, OOCness? Yaoi  
Pairing(s): Amidamaru x Sai (OMG CRACK!)  
Spoilers: None

Okay, I'd like to say this for everyone before they start reading this. I've never seen the anime of Shaman King; I only have the first few books of the manga, so I'm far behind any real fan story-wise. Also, while I do love Hikaru no Go, it has also been quite a while since I last looked into it. Some details may, and mostly like have been forgotten.

That said, I can't remember where in Japan HnG takes place, I know that Shaman King takes place in Tokyo (but I could have this wrong, too.) This will not follow the story line of either manga/anime closely. This is just a plot bunny that bit me late one night and I just had to write it. So I'd like to apologize to anyone who may not like this story. I don't want flames, please.

That said! On with this silly little PWP! Oh! And I do not own Shaman King, Hikaru no Go, or their characters, nor am I profiting from this story! This is purely done for fun!

-

How Yoh managed to escape both Manta and Anna in this 'crucial' time in his training was beyond him, but he wasn't about to question his luck. He was burned out, especially for a slacker like him, and he felt that he needed a break. So it was out the back way, behind the trees, over the wall, and freedom was his! So to speak. Amidamaru was with him, but then again when wasn't his spirit companion with him? Yoh liked his company, he didn't nag at him, and he didn't worry or try to throw stresses at him. They just had the perfect partnership as far as Yoh was concerned.

Amidamaru followed behind his Lord Yoh, not at all surprised, when the young shaman made a break for freedom. He sometimes couldn't understand why Yoh put up with it as much as he did. With his short little friend, Manta he could understand, for after all he knew the bonds of friendship and how strong they could be. But Lady Anna… It was rare when the two even showed affection for one another and it really made the samurai spirit wonder if there was even any real affection between them. He held his tongue, as he always did; it wasn't his place to speak of it.

Still, he too was worried about Lord Yoh's sudden plan to play hooky. Now was not the time to slack off, after all. "Yoh-dono, do you really think this is wise?"

Yoh spared a glance at him, offering him one of his easy smiles before looking forward again, head resting on his arms which were folded one behind the other on the back of his head. "You worry too much, Amidamaru. Sure, training is important, but you have to learn when to rest, too. If the body gives out it won't matter how much you trained. You won't be able to use it."

The spirit nodded. Yes, that did make sense, and really he hadn't had a body in centuries, so maybe this wasn't his place to speak either. "Very well, Yoh-dono."

Yoh grinned, "I knew you'd see it my way! Let's go get some lunch!"

And just like that they were off.

-

"Hweh…" Hikaru sighed heavily as he made his way down the streets of Tokyo, trying to to keep from straying too far from the hotel he would be staying in. Just his luck, his opponent had to be either a complete bonehead and extremely distracted. His match didn't even last to the lunch break. "What a disappointment," he said to himself. Well not really to just himself.

"Don't worry, Hikaru. We can play a game in the room later if you'd like. We can see it like more training." Sai tried to sound helpful and even cheerful, but Hikaru could tell that he was disappointed by today's match as well.

"Sure," Hikaru nodded absently. "And hey! At least this way we get the day to look around, ne? Maybe we can find some things you've never seen before, Sai." He spoke quietly. Sure he was used to talking to Sai by now, but that didn't mean he wanted the people around him to think he was talking to himself if they overheard them.

Sai smiled gently, nodding back. In all honesty he hoped that Hikaru would find a good Go salon and let him play a game or two. He wouldn't push his luck, though. Hikaru looked annoyed already, he knew better than to add fuel to the fire now.

"Well let's get something to eat first, ne?" Hikaru said, not waiting for an answer as he trudged on, looking for a decent restaurant. Scanning the street he stopped short when he caught a very strange sight. A boy around his age with mussed, black hair and giant headphones was being followed by… a guy in a samurai outfit.

That wasn't the only odd thing, the armor had to be heavy and loud, but no sound was heard as the samurai guy took step and step and step, and even stranger still, no one else seemed to notice the oddity of it. "Oi! Sai! Do you see that?" He spoke in a harsh whisper to the spirit.

"Hmm? What is it, Hikaru?" Sai asked, as he looked around as well, his eyes finally landing on the sight Hikaru was looking at. Violet eyes widened in surprise, recognizing the samurai for what he was right away. "Kami-sama…" He whispered softly, getting a curious look from the bleach-banged boy.

"Eh? Sai? Sai, what is it?" Sure it was a strange sight, but he didn't think Sai would react quite this way. Wait… Samurai's existed in Sai's time, didn't they? Did Sai think the guy was real? "N-ne, Sai? You don't think-!" But what he was going to ask died away on his lips when the boy the samurai was following looked right at him and Sai, beaming brightly, then starting to make his way over.

Wait! Did he just look at him and Sai? And the samurai was still following him, too!

"Hey, I'm Asakura Yoh and this is Amidamaru" the easy going looking boy greeted as he gestured to himself and the man behind him. It was nice to see that he wasn't the only shaman that seemed to be taking a day off today! A kindred spirit! And he didn't seem as high strung and serious as the other ones he had met so far, too! Just his luck!

Amidamaru nodded in greeting as well, keeping silent, though his eyes were not looking at Hikaru, but at the spirit behind him who was now blushing, and trying to hide it behind his fan.

"A-ano.." Hikaru stuttered a little, "S-shindou Hikaru," he introduced himself with a slight bow of his head, his manners showing up out of his nervousness.

"Nice to meet you, Hikaru," Yoh skipped all formalities and called him by his real name. "What's your friend's name?" he motioned to Sai with his head. "He's a very strange spirit partner, isn't he? He doesn't really look like a fighter at all."

Hikaru's eyes went nearly to the size of saucers. He could see Sai. He could SEE SAI! He could see Sai?! He. Could. See. Sai!! His throat worked, no words coming forward.

Sai was in shock as well, but he managed to bow his head politely, his voice barely a squeak of a whisper. "Fujiwara no Sai, i-it's a pleasure."

"Sai," Yoh grinned, bowing his head back.

"Asakura-san. Ano, what do you mean by fighter? I am not a fighter."

"You're not? Then how are you going to help Hikaru with the Shaman Tournament? No offense, but you need to be a really strong spirit like Amidamaru here to be able to stand a chance." Yoh crossed his arms over his chest, brows furrowed curiously.

"Shaman Tournament?" Sai was only getting more and more confused himself.

Before Yoh could explain, Hikaru finally broke out of his stupor.

"YOU CAN SEE SAI?!" He grabbed the strange boy by the shoulder and shook, getting strange looks by the people walking around them.

Yoh, not feeling the least bit threatened by the tight hold, merely nodded, "Of course I can, I wouldn't be much of a shaman if I didn't."

"Shaman?" Now it was Hikaru's turn to ask in confusion.

"Yeah, a Shaman. Aren't you a Shaman?" Yoh was starting to get very perplexed.

The boy with the bleached bangs merely shook his head no in answer. That surprised Yoh greatly. "You're not?" Another shake of the head was his answer. "Can you see Amidamaru?" To this there was a nod. "Well I guess there are people who can see spirits who aren't shamans, I mean Manta can see spirits, but you have a spirit partner, I was sure…" he broke off thoughtfully.

"Sai is possessing part of my mind," Hikaru supplied as if that would help at all.

"Eh? Really?" Yoh looked at the beautiful spirit in a whole new light. All poor Sai could do was blush in his embarrassment, once again trying to hide his face behind his fan.

"Ano… well Hikaru was the first in centuries who could hear and see me. I had been alone for so long." He tried to defend himself.

Yoh looked Sai over closely for a moment, the nodded, deciding that he wasn't a threat or a danger to the other boy. "Sounds like fun!"

"Fun?" Hikaru tried to remember his first moments with Sai, he couldn't really describe them as fun, though Sai was his closest friend now.

"Well yeah!" Yoh grinned. "You two look very close!"

Hikaru blushed, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He waved it off. "So… you're saying that there are other spirits around? Attached to other people?"

"Well… Yeah, but they're not always attached. Are you telling me you can't see other spirits?"

Hikaru shook his head. "This is the first time I've seen a ghost besides Sai. He is a ghost, right?" He pointed a finger at Amidamaru, though not blatantly. The guy had a scary aura around him, like he could cut him down in a heart beat.

"Yeah, Amidamaru is a ghost. He's my spirit companion and my fighting partner in the Shaman Tournaments! Man! You might want to be careful! If others see you around with your friend they might challenge you to a fight or something! But that is strange. There are spirits everywhere; I wonder why you've never seen another one until now."

"Perhaps he can only see spirits attached to other living beings, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru spoke for the first time since approaching this strange pair.

"Hmmm… Could be," Yoh shrugged, not really thinking too deeply into it. It was too much of a hassle and he didn't escape training just to think deeply about this strange meeting. "Well we were about to go get some lunch! Come eat with us!" He offered to the other two.

Hikaru still didn't feel completely comfortable about this whole situation, though it felt nice to be around someone who could see Sai, too. And he found it hard to resist that easy grin, almost feeling like he had met a kindred spirit. "Sure," he returned the smile.

Sai was unusually silent, looking at the wild beast of a man that was a ghost tied to the living world just like he was. They couldn't have been more different! And yet… they had one key thing in common, didn't they? Well Hikaru had said they'd try to find something he had not seen yet in this world. Another ghost like himself definitely fell into that category.

-

Hikaru and his new friend were talking and laughing and seemingly having the time of their lives as they ate, stealing food from one another once in a while. Sai slowly distanced himself from the boy, knowing that when Hikaru was with friends he'd sometimes forget that he was there. This time he wasn't alone, though, and the samurai spirit seemed to be giving his human counterpart similar space to form the new friendship. They didn't need to eat and so they sat… in silence. Sai was never bothered by a comfortable silence, but this wasn't very comfortable at all.

The wild samurai spirit was staring at him so intensely, he kept shifting in embarrassment. For a few years now Hikaru was the only person whohe could see him, the only person he interacted with, before that he was alone, and Hikaru never looked at him with such intense eyes, like he was trying to steal into Sai's soul to find out all his secrets.

"Ano…" Sai tried to make conversation. "How long have you been with Asakura-san?"

Amidamaru looked surprised by the question, then thoughtful. "A quite a while, nearly a year, I think. And yet it's felt longer than that, as if I have been by Yoh-dono's side all my life... Ah… well… You know what I mean." The samurai sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, flushing lightly.

Sai chuckled softly, "Hai, I do." This was nice. The man may look like a wild beast but he was actually quite nice when they spoke like this.

Amidamaru found himself staring a bit. This man before him. He was… beautiful, far more beautiful than any other man, hell any other woman he had ever seen! And his nature and his voice suited him perfectly; even his laugh was soft and musical. He realized that the other spirit was talking and he hadn't really been paying attention, and even now realizing it he still wasn't paying much attention, one question repeating itself over and over in his mind.

"Hikaru and I have been together for a few years now. It has been truly amazing watching how he has grown and matured. He didn't like to play go at first you see, but now-…"

"Are you really a man?" Amidamaru cut him off when the question had bounced around in his lead long enough, getting louder and louder until it finally escaped him.

Sai blanched, reeling back just a little, "E-excuse me?"

The samurai spirit found himself blushing again, "I'm sorry, it's just… I… I've never seen anyone so beautiful before."

It was Sai's turn to blush, the red color dark on his flawless, porcelain skin. "A-ah… I…" He dropped his gaze, words failing him. "Thank you," the words were barely whispered, and he felt so embarrassed by such a weak response, but he didn't know what else to say.

Amidamaru realized he must have terribly embarrassed the noble spirit, feeling a swell of guilt rise in him. "Ah… hey… I… I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just… Well it was a stupid question, I really have no excuse." He gripped his chin as gently as he could between he fingers to lift his gaze again, "I'm sorry," he spoke quietly.

Violet eyes widened in shock, meeting the dark orbs of the other spirit, feeling a jolt go through him when calloused fingers gripped his chin. 'I… I can feel his touch!' The revelation was astounding. He hadn't felt any sort of touch since… well since he was alive! He could interact with Hikaru, but even when he touched him, hugged him, even that one time he ruffled his hair, he hadn't felt the touch, feeling a layer of something intangible between them. This… this he felt as clear as touching his own cheek.

Amidamaru slowly felt himself start to blush again. Sai was just staring at him in shock and awe, but he wasn't saying anything. The beautiful noble spirit wasn't saying a thing and it was making him nervous. But even then he didn't pull his touch away. "Sai..?" he asked tentatively, wondering if everything was alright.

He was shocked when, instead of a verbal answer, the other spirit responded by touching his own cheek with slim fingers, the tips of which were calloused, though not as badly as his own hands. "S-sai..?" he tried again, definitely feeling the color in his cheeks this time.

"I…" Sai started, his brows furrowed very slightly, eyes bright in wonderment, "Can you feel that..?"

"What?" the samurai asked in confusion, but he didn't need the question repeated. "Of course I can feel that. What kind of question is that?"

But Sai didn't answer, pulling his hand away and staring at it as if it held some sort of secret from him. "I haven't felt a real touch since I was alive." He explained softly, his voice sad.

His lips parted, but no words came out of Amidamaru's mouth. He hadn't felt a touch since he was alive? He looked to be from around his era, maybe even before then. How could he have gone that long without feeling touch? Back in the graveyard not a day went by without one of the other spirits bumping into him. It annoyed him, really. "I'm sorry," he said quietly again.

Sai shook his head, smiling softly, sweetly, but the look didn't fully reach his eyes, "It's not your fault. I've been trapped in my go board for so long."

So that would explain it. He wasn't a wandering spirit; it appeared that he could only possess things to be part of this world. And even then, he couldn't feel the touch of the living like he could feel Yoh's touch. Yoh-dono was a shaman, and Sai's human counterpart seemed to be just a regular boy. It made him wonder why he was the one that Sai chose to possess, or if he really had any say in the matter.

"Don't look so sad," calloused fingers stroked across soft, porcelain skin, reveling in the feel of it against his rough fingers, "I'll touch you as much as you want," Amidamaru said before he realized just how strange that could sound.

"E-eh?" Sai was looking at him in that surprised, slightly awed expression that made his cheeks color again.

"N-no! I… I didn't mean that… I… ano…" The samurai stumbled over his words, yanking his hand back, and trying to save the situation, make what he said sound different. But there was no way he could think of and his cheeks were burning a dark red now.

A soft, beautiful smile spread across Sai's lips, wanting to laugh at the way Amidamaru was stuttering. It was cute seeing such a fearsome looking man being so awkward and shy. He took pity on him, raising his hand to rest his fingers over the samurai's lips, silencing him. "Thank you," he spoke in a soft, lilting voice, then leaned forward, replacing his fingers with his lips, feeling a thrill himself just to be able to actually feel the sensation of lips against his own again.

Shock was probably the easiest word Amidamaru could describe about how he felt, frozen to the spot by a pair of surprisingly warm, and oh so soft lips! Well he certainly hadn't expected this, and who would have known that such a lovely and proper looking noble would be so forward. And he was indeed very forward by the way his petal soft lips were expertly moving against his own, coaxing him into returning the touch. Gods, he was beautiful, he thought to himself as he looked over his face quickly, long, silky hair, flawless, soft, pale skin, full lips, long, dark lashes fluttering slightly against his cheeks with his eyes closed. And one hell of a kisser! It had been so long since he had indulged in this sort of thing, since he was alive, really, and until now he hadn't known that he could do this as a spirit. But now he wondered why he never thought of it before.

Well now he was, and with this rare specimen of beauty offering himself to him so sweetly… Hell! He wasn't about to miss up this chance!

Sai suddenly felt strong arms encircling his waist, lips finally responded. Gods! He was trying to devour his mouth! He moaned, his own slender arms circling around that strong neck. He wasn't sure how the other was going to respond when he first did this, but he was very pleased with the results. And gods, he had never been kissed like this before! If he had a physical heart he would swear it would be racing right now.

Sai was no virgin, not by a long shot, and he'd like to think of himself as quite experienced when it comes to the carnal arts, but the way Amidamaru was ravaging his mouth, the way those rough hands splayed over his back, rough even through the feel of his clothes, he felt virginal all over again. He thought he'd be the one in charge the whole way through, but an insistent tongue was prying his lips apart now, and he gave them access with a soft gasp.

His moan was muffled between their sealed lips. That tongue was exploring his mouth thoroughly, dominating him utterly. He spared a quick glance at the table where Hikaru and Asakura-san were still sitting. Somehow they had drifted even further away from them than they had been before. Hikaru was facing away from them, but Asakura-san… he looked right at them, and he was smiling so knowingly. He felt a flush go all through his body, breaking the kiss with a soft gasp. He couldn't let them see! They were still children! Too young to be seeing them in such a situation!

"W-wait..!" Sai gasped as Amidamaru started to attack his neck as soon as their lips were parted, those strong hands now sliding lower down his body, making him squeak when they non-too-gently groped his backside. "Aa-aahn..!" he tried desperately to keep his voice down. It really did seem like he had just unleashed a beast, seeing no signs of the stuttering samurai in this man that was devouring his body. "P-please…! W-wait..!" He whispered between pants. "W-we can't! N-not like this..! T-they'll see…!"

It was with much regret and Amidamaru pulled away, licking his lips. By the gods, this man smelled and tasted so sweet, it was addicting! Did ghosts even really have tastes or smells? It really made him wonder why he hadn't tried doing this much earlier; afterlife in the graveyard would have been much more bearable. But then again, would any of the other spirits taste as pure and sweet as Sai did? Dark eyes looked up to meet violet orbs darkened by lust. Obviously he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

He glanced at the table where Yoh-dono was still chatting happily with his new friend. And maybe it was just a trick of the light, but it looked like he had glanced at them briefly and his smile widened. "Yes. It would be best to move this elsewhere." The samurai finally agreed. That said he tightened his hold on the slighter man and pulled them upwards, taking them up through the ceiling, past the attic until they were finally on the roof of the restaurant.

"This is better," his voice was a deep, lustful husk before he was claiming those soft lips again.

Sai had no time to respond, barely had time to look around, before his mouth was being devoured again. There was little more that he could do than to submit completely to the warrior.

Rough hands were sliding over his body through his clothes again, and he had never been more aware of the feel of the clothe rubbing over his skin as he was now. It was as if his entire body was becoming sensitive under the samurai's rough touch.

The stroke of hands soon turned into insistent tugs and before he knew it he was undressed, which was another shock for him since he hadn't been sure if his clothes could come off as a spirit until now. He had never tried, that was for sure! And gods, the feel of those rough hands on his bare skin! He arched and moaned wantonly, wanting to feel more. He had never felt a touch like this before!

Soft skin, such soft, perfect skin! Not a scar to be found. Perfect, beautiful, alabaster skin, every inch of it. Amidamaru was eager to find out if it all tasted as sweet as his lips and neck did.

"Uhnn… Oh gods..!" Sai gasped, his lithe body arching upwards into the feel of those warm lips and rough fingers traveling over the expanse of his body. His own hands buried themselves into the wild silvery locks of hair, tugging it free from the band that held it up. His hair was thick, coarse even, so unlike anything Sai had felt in his life. This hair hadn't been properly treated it's whole life, hadn't been brushed to perfection each night or treated with the right oils and lotions, but it was so like the samurai, and it only made his body feel hotter. This was… sinful! If they had both been alive and back in their proper times this would have been a forbidden affair. Just thinking it sent another thrum of arousal through him.

"Aahn!" He breathed in sharply, tugging gently on the locks when a hot mouth covered one of his nipples, sucking on it hard, biting it non-too-gently. The twin was being given similar treatment, rolled, pinched, and tugged between rough fingers.

It was overwhelming! Never, not even in his fantasies, had he ever been dominated so completely. He was writhing on the tiles of the roof, but he didn't feel them like he felt the solid body on top of his. "A-amidamaru!" his voice gasped sweetly, fingers still tugging and massaging at his scalp. "Y-you're overdressed!" He smiled, trying to regain some of his composure.

Amidamaru smirked in return, sending a warm shiver down Sai's spine that pooled in his stomach and between his legs. "You should do something about that, then."

The noble spirit didn't have to be told twice, slim, nimble fingers tugging at the clothes so different than his own and what he was used to, getting stuck once or twice, but with the samurai's help he managed to get it all off. While lean, Amidamaru's body was very different than his own. He had obvious muscle, a true sign of someone who worked his body out from day to day when he had been alive, and his skin was tanned in some areas, paler in others, obviously having spent quite a bit of time under the sun, and he had many scars littering that beautiful body, but as far as Sai was concerned it only added to his appeal. Amidamaru was so different than anyone he had ever encountered in his life and in his afterlife.

And this warrior Adonis was hard and wanting for him. And gods, did he have an arousal to be proud of. Sai found himself licking his lips hungrily just looking at it. "Amidamaru…" he whispered.

"Sai," the samurai responded, tilting his head back up so that their lips could meet in another soul searing kiss.

This time it was the nobleman's soft hands and rough fingertips that were exploring the samurai's body, reveling in the feel of solid muscle under his skin, gently massaging each scar he came across, taking in the feel of the battle hardened body.

Amidamaru sucked in a sharp gasp. The naughty little minx of a noble wasted no time in wrapping those lovely hands over the 'prize,' stroking. "Nnh… S-sai.." he voice was a low, ragged breath.

Full lips pulled up in a smirk and before Amidamaru had time to process what was happening he found himself on his back, violet eyes twinkling at him mischievously. That was all he was able to see before his eyes rolled back in his head, shutting tightly closed. Soft, warm lips were kissing and licking a trail down his jaw and throat, sucking lightly on his collarbone, which would probably leave a mark. Then lower.

While he had been very thorough and demanding when he had teased the noble spirit earlier, Sai was taking his sweet time, exploring every inch with petal soft lips and a warm, wet, slick tongue teasingly gliding over his skin, swirling around the hardening nub of his nipple, torturing him with just the barest hint of teeth against the pebbly bud. Then he switched his attentions to the other, his fingers replacing the abandoned first, gently tweaking and rolling between his fingers, not demanding anything from him, just teasing and giving.

But Sai didn't stop there. Soon those sinful lips were traveling further down, leaving a burning trail of desire in his wake. Soft, perfect skin nuzzled against his lower stomach as his tongue traced the crease between his leg and hip, making him shudder in arousal. "Uhn..! Sai!" He wanted to demand more, to tell him to stop his teasing, but then he didn't want the wonderful torture to stop either.

Hearing his desperation, Sai decided to cut the samurai spirit some slack, finally reaching the place he knew he wanted his attention the most. His hand wrapped around him again, gently squeezing, lowering his lips towards the tip. A warm, smooth tongue teased the samurai.

Amidamaru hissed a sharp breath. His hands tangled into the soft strands of ebony black hair, massaging at Sai's scalp as he silently urged him to do more. To give him more, his own hips rolling up in demand as well. He wasn't disappointed. Those sensuous lips parted and he was suddenly engulfed in wet heat, shuddering in pleasure.

He was holding onto his control by a bare thread. Fuck, who knew that such a prim and proper looking man would be such a deviant in bed! It had to be one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. But what was that saying he had started to hear recently? It's always the ones you least expect? Gods, what he was doing with that mouth, like he was trying to suck all his energy out of him. "Sai..!"

Sai was driving the samurai crazy, wanting to show him that he had a few tricks of his own. The whole time he was reveling in the feel, the heat, the taste, not knowing when or if he'd ever be able to feel it again. He had this man at his mercy right now and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. He felt the impending signs of the end, wrapping his hand around the base and squeezing gently to stave it off. He was not through with him yet.

"Fuck!" Amidamaru cursed, eyes flashing angrily at the other spirit when the tease kept him from cumming. Twinkling violet eyes met his, the other spirit smiling so sweetly and innocently, far too innocent for a man doing what he was doing.

"Touch me," Sai whispered, the warmth of is breath washed over the wetness covering his flesh, making the samurai spirit shiver.

With a growl Amidamaru flipped them back over, moving down to meet Sai face to face again, eyes drunk lit and wild. He ducked his head, meeting the other's lips in a ravenous kiss, devouring those full, pink lips, nipping at them, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, plundering his mouth. He smirked a little to himself when the other gave into him so easily, knowing that however devious the little waif of a noble was, that it was highly unlikely that he had ever been treated this roughly. He was going to show the noble spirit a thing or two about a good, hard fuck.

Rough hands spread milky white thighs apart, growling in appreciation at the soft squeak it made the other emit, knowing that the rough treatment was only turning him on more. He cupped him, squeezing and rolling his flesh in the palm of his hand as his fingers teased lower still.

It was Sai's turn to gasp sharply, moaning in abandon as the sensitive expanse of skin was teased with such rough fingers, making his whole body quake and tremble in arousal. He mewled, his legs spreading apart wider to feel more, flushing in embarrassment about what a wanton slut he was acting like.

Amidamaru was glad to be back in control, sliding his hand back further so that his fingertips just barely grazed the tight entrance, feeling a swell of pride and lust to hear the other mewl in response. "Do you want this?" He whispered harshly, his lips finding his ear, nipping at it and tugging on the lobe lightly. "Do you want me?"

"Yes… Kami-sama, yes!" came the breathy reply. Sai keened sweetly, rocking his hips back wantonly into the feel of those teasing fingers. "Amidamaru..!"

Licking his lips, the samurai spirit gave into the noble's pleading, unceremoniously pushing a finger in, reveling in a high cry the other responded with. He didn't pause to let him adjust, pushing his finger in knuckle deep, remorselessly stretching him before adding a second.

Sai cried out, his back arching off the floor. Hurt..! It hurt, but the pain was only turning him on more and he was becoming more and more ashamed of his body's reactions. But he was too far gone to stop. "Nnh… Aaa! Amidamaru..! Onegai!" What he was pleading for, he wasn't sure, but he just knew that whatever it was, it was something he desperately needed.

"Of course, Sai-sama" Amidamaru teased with the formal title, curling his fingers in deep, adding a third finger at the same time.

"Aa-Hyaaah!" Sai barely felt the intrusion of yet another finger over the pulse of erotic pleasure that coursed through him all at once, almost losing it then and there. He couldn't stand it anymore. "A-amidamaru! N-now! Please! !" His cheeks colored crimson.

Licking his lips, Amidamaru complied, slowly withdrawing his fingers, smirking at the keening protest this brought from the other spirit. "Really, Sai-sama, do you want me you now or not?"

Sai blushed darker, if that was at all possible, ducking his head shyly. "G-gomen..! P-please! Now..!"

"So demanding," Amidamaru teased, but he could hardly blame the other spirit. He took hold of his legs, resting one on each of his own shoulders, then leaning forward so that Sai was bent in half, leaving him in a very vulnerable position. His eyes almost seemed to glow as he looked down at the noble completely at his mercy under him. "Sai…"

Sai could really swear that he felt his heart racing, completely at the samurai's mercy in his doubled over position. He could feel the heat of his arousal against him, quivering in anticipation. He really did feel like a virgin all over again. Summoning all his courage, he managed a soft whisper. "Onegai… Now…"

That was all the permission Amidamaru needed. Taking firm hold of those slim hips he carefully, tenderly, positioned himself, then thrust in one hard, fluid motion, gritting his teeth at the tightness that enveloped him, reveling in the keening cry he brought out of Sai.

He didn't give either of them time to adjust, falling into a fast, brutal pace that he knew would push them both the edge rather quickly.

Sai was lost in a storm of pleasure, wave after wave of nearly painful ecstasy crashing over his body without time to catch his breath. All he could do was take what the warrior threw at him, barely able to move in this position. His arms wound around the other's back, delicate hands clinging tightly to his shoulder blades, nails raking across his back, his cries growing steadily louder as he was brought closer and closer to the edge.

The bite of nails on his back only spurred him on further, Amidamaru pistoning harder into the receptive body under him, twisting his hips so that each thrust guaranteed the noble's pleasure. He growled his domination over him, the usually quiet spirit lost in pleasure. "Nnrrgh! Tight..! So tight!" and he could tell that Sai was trying to bring some sort of pleasure back to him since he couldn't move. Little did he know that the samurai was losing it just with the tight sheath surrounding him after centuries of celibacy?

He thrust savagely, only growing wilder as Sai's cries became louder and louder. He was near his end and he knew it. He could tell Sai was as well. He wrapped his hand around the other's neglected flesh, looking down at him with heated eyes. "Now!" he growled the command.

A fine tremor ran down Sai's spine, every muscle in his body tensing before it all crashed over him, his back arching in a beautiful arc. Amidamaru wasn't far behind before giving in as well, the world flashing pure white for both of them in that moment.

They come back to the world of consciousness seconds later, panting raggedly for breath, slumped one over the other, Sai still doubled over in half. Amidamaru was impressed with how flexible he was. His detangled himself from the other spirit carefully, his chest still heaving with each panting breath he took, almost swearing he could feel his heart beating rampantly. That done he let himself fall beside the noble spirit, turning onto his back to look up at the warm sun, not able to feel it's rays.

At the same time the two seemed to glance at each other, hair wild and mussed, bodies flushed and heaving with their debauchery. They smiled and started to laugh as if sharing in some sort of secret joke, both falling into a comfortable silence as they merely held onto each other.

-

Hikaru looked around after he was finally done with his food. "Where's Sai?" he asked, just having now realized that he wasn't around.

It turned out that he and Yoh had quite a few interests in common. He had completely lost track of time while they talked and laughed.

Yoh hummed and looked around, not spotting Amidamaru either, but he knew what the two spirits as parted with them to do. "I don't know, Amidamaru is missing, too. But they can't be too far." He tilted his head curiously as the worried frown etched on Hikaru's features. "What's the matter?"

"Eh? Oh!" Hikaru smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing. It's just… Sai and I have never been parted before."

"Eh? Never? Really..?"

Hikaru shook his head, "Never. Not once since we've met."

"Wow…" Yoh whistled softly. "So what? He follows you everywhere? Even to the bathroom?"

Hikaru blushed and stuck his tongue out at the obvious tease. "Well I make him wait outside for that! But yeah… everything else he's always been there. Before now I was the only one that Sai could talk to. I guess he must have felt lonely."

Yoh nodded his understanding, "Well he and Amidamaru seem to be from around or near the same era. They probably went to talk about old times or something," which he knew they hadn't, but he got the feeling that Hikaru was still pretty naïve.

"I guess you're right," Hikaru smiled more easily, feeling assured now. "I feel a little bad, though. I mean, after today we might never see you guys again. If he's made a new friend with your ghost he'll just be lonely and depressed afterwards." He scrunched his nose in thought. "I'll probably have to play lots of Go with him to make him feel better."

Yoh laughed, "Well try to visit us sometime, and we'll try to visit you. I'm sure Amidamaru would like it, too! I haven't seen him be this close to another ghost before. He usually keeps to himself."

Hikaru nodded, smiling more, "Hai, that sounds like a great idea!"

It was then that both spirits decided to rejoin them, both redressed, not looking any different. Almost… Yoh's eyes keyed in on a hickey on Amidamaru's exposed collarbone, smirking knowingly as his spirit partner. The samurai blushed, not able to meet his gaze.

Sai seemed far more serene than usual, making Hikaru feel guilty for having to take him away from his new friend. "Ne, Sai. Did you and Amidamaru have a nice talk, too?"

"Oh yes," Sai nodded, flicking his fan open and hiding his smile coyly behind it. "A very nice talk indeed, ne Amidamaru-san?"

Amidamaru only blushed darker, nodding silently.

Hikaru's brows furrowed curiously, making him wonder just what they talked about, but before he could ask he caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Eh!! Sai! We have to get back to the hotel! It's getting really late and I promised I'd report back to the tournament even though I've already finished today's round." He bowed his head to Yoh and his spirit. "Sorry to dine and dash, but we're really late! It was nice meeting you!" Pulling a pet out of his pocket he jotted down his home address on a napkin. "If you can ever visit you can stay at my place. We have a guest room! You'd like that, ne Sai? You'd get to see your new friend again."

Sai's smile seemed to increase lightly in size, eyes twinkling knowingly, "Oh yes. I would enjoy that very much." He bowed his head to both the young boy and the samurai, not giving a hint away. "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

Yoh had to try to keep from laughing, bowing his head again in return as he pocketed the napkin, taking Hikaru's pen and jotting down his own current address for the other boy, "Likewise! I guess we should get going as well, ne Amidamaru?"

The poor Samurai spirit was still trying to get his blush under control. "Of course, Yoh-dono." He inclined his head to both Hikaru and Sai and both parties got up from their booth, leaving paymet and tip behind before exiting the restaurant.

"Well… Ja!" Hikaru waved cheerfully then turned and headed back towards the hotel.

"Bye Hikaru! Sai!" Yoh waved cheerfully, watching them both go. Once they were out of sight he turned knowing eyes to Amidamaru, "So?"

Having just gotten his flush under control, Amidamaru blushed all over again, pointedly not looking at the young shaman. "What?"

"Do you like your new… friend?" Yoh teased with a wide grin.

The samurai felt ruffled, but tried to keep his composure, "Sai is a very… polite, proper, and hospitable spirit, Yoh-dono. We got along quite amazingly."

"Yeah, I bet you did!" Before he could tease his usually so silent spirit some more a voice cut him off.

"There you are!"

Yoh tensed, feeling a chill go down his spine as he turned around and spotted… none other than his fiancée. "A-anna!"

The blonde girl had her hands placed firmly on her slim hips, the look on her face promising a slow, painful death. He grabbed her lazy future husband by the ear, starting to drag him off. "Thought you could get away from training did you? Just for that I want you to do double all your routines before dinner! NO EXCUSES!"

Yoh whined as he was painfully dragged off, "Anna! Anna, have mercy!" But the blond girl was having none of it.

Amidamaru could only watch the scene with amusement for a moment, but his mind was still somewhere else, looking back to where the other boy and the spirit of the noble disappeared around the street corner. He sighed softly. He really did hope he could see Sai again. But he supposed he had eternity to wait if he had to.

-

End

Okay, please be kind, I have never actually gone all the way through with writing a sex scene before and I have no idea how good or bad this one turned out. My whole, personal theory is that since both Amidamaru and Sai are ghosts, neither with tangible bodies, blood, organs, etc. to speak of, but since they are both spirits they could feel each other as well as they would if they were both alive.

This is just a PWP bunny that bit me late one night and it wouldn't leave me until I had it all typed out. Please don't kill me! hides

I feel a bit silly, but I edited the smut scene bits and pieces from the oringinal and I'm wondering if it's okay, if I'm pushing the limits or if I went overboard, I'm honestly not sure how much would be allowed here. If I went too far please let me know and I'll remove the story. If you want to read the original with it's slight differences it's on my AFF account, linked on my profile.


End file.
